


Onegaishimasu!

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Concerts, Costumes, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Silly
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Amas-me, Dai-chan?” perguntou-lhe, com voz que queria fazer passar como carinhosa.O maior inclinou a cabeça dum lado, duvidoso.“Claro que amo-te. O que queres que faça?”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Onegaishimasu!

Estou a começar a estudar português, tenham piedade :')

**Onegaishimasu!**

**(Por favor!)**

“Porque tenho que vestir um pijama rosa?”

Daiki suspirou baixo, a tentar de não fazer-se ouvir.

Virou-se para o seu namorado, quem estava a observar com ar quase desgostosa os trajes para o novo concerto.

Vislumbrou depressa ele também, antes de virar-se novamente para Yamada.

“Vamos, Ryo-chan... ambos temos pijamas ridículos, não é? Só temos que vesti-los uns minutos, não parece-me uma tragédia.” tentou de convence-lo, sem porém poder tirar aquela expressão um pouco desgostosa de la cara do menor.

“Mas Dai-chan... todos me dizem já que tenho feições de meninas e que pareço uma rapariga. O último que preciso é ir no palco com um pijama rosa às bolinhas.” continuou a queixar-se, e Arioka desta vez suspirou mais redondamente, sem preocupar-se que o outro pudesse ouvi-lo.

“Está bem, tomo nota. O que queres que faça?” disse-lhe, a saber bem onde o menor queria chegar com isso.

Yamada fez um sorriso maroto, a aproximar-se e a apoiar-lhe as mãos no peito.

“Amas-me, Dai-chan?” perguntou-lhe, com voz que queria fazer passar como carinhosa.

O maior inclinou a cabeça dum lado, duvidoso.

“Claro que amo-te. O que queres que faça?” repetiu, impaciente.

“Vestirias o pijama rosa no meu lugar? Por favor, Daiki, por favor, por favor!” exclamou, a cruzar as mãos, prestes a suplica-lo para que agradasse-o.

Arioka virou a nariz.

Observou o pijama rosa, depois o de xadrez que teria ter vestido ele.

E, por fim, lançou os olhos ao seu namorado também, quem continuava a olha-lo com um ar suplicante.

“Oh, está bem!” disse por fim, a fazer um gesto enervado com a mão, enquanto Yamada metia-lhe os braços ao redor da cintura e abraçava-o.

“Obrigado, Dai-chan! Devo-te uma. A sério. Vou fazer tudo o que queres. Obrigado!” disse-lhe confusamente, a agarrar o pijama de xadrez e a ir depressa a experimenta-lo.

Daiki ficou-se parado no meio da sala, a olhar o vestuário rosa como teria olhado um arqui-inimigo.

Tomou-o, relutantemente.

Enquanto ele também saía da sala, mais lentamente, suspirou.

Uma das artes que tinha que melhorar, era a de saber dizer que não a Yamada.

Mas estava resignado: nunca ia aprender.

E o pijama, estava seguro, ia servir-lhe para lembrar da sua escassez pelo menos por um tempo.


End file.
